


Lips

by Capucine



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny finds Madame Vastra's lips quite different from any she's kissed before. But that is not necessarily a bad thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

The thing about reptile lips was that they felt different. Dry, kind of scaly, not at all like other human girl's lips.

Jenny could still recall the first girl she kissed: soft, pink lips, a pale complexion, and the ratty clothes of a street girl.

She had tasted like old food and factory fumes, and there had been a wrinkle of distaste in Jenny's face. But there was something: a spark. A feeling that filled her with a feeling of good, like this had been the right way to do things.

It made her want to kiss her again, just to feel the spark on her lips that spread through her heart.

But that spark was nothing once she met Madame Vastra.

When their lips first touched, sparks were old news: instead, there were firework, pleasure like a lightning bolt hitting her. She had never felt quite like that with anyone else. There was nothing like her, would never be anything like her.

The dry lips were not a problem, the scaliness was not a problem. It was just different, in the end.

And different was both of them.


End file.
